marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Howard Stark
Howard Stark was a brilliant inventor and businessman and the father of Tony Stark/Iron Man. He founded Stark Industries. During WWII he worked on various government projects, including the Manhattan Project and "Project: Rebirth". Howard also helped the Strategic Scientific Reserve fight against HYDRA. He constructed Captain America's shield. And after the war he discovered the Cosmic Cube. Later in life, Howard married a woman named Maria and had a son, Tony. He also co-developed the arc reactor with defected Soviet scientist Anton Vanko. Howard founded S.H.I.E.L.D. along with Nick Fury. Eventually, Howard would push Tony away, but did care for his son and had high hopes that Tony would change the world. Howard and Maria were killed in a car accident. Biography ''Captain America: First Vengeance Howard began a demonstration which would showcase Vibranium, a metal discovered by Stark Industries researchers in Africa. Later, Howard met with Colonel Phillips after being attacked by HYDRA assassins. He agreed to join Col. Phillip's newly created Strategic Scientific Reserve. Later, he welcomed Abraham Erskine as he too was recruited into the S.S.R. Captain America: The First Avenger During the second World War, Howard was the top weapons specialist for the Strategic Scientific Reserve. At the World Exposition of Tomorrow, he proudly showed off multiple world-changing inventions including a flying car and a prototype android. Secretly, Howard was working with the S.S.R. in order to help win World War II. Howard was present during the process that Steve Rogers under goes in order become America's Army first super soldier after receiving the Super Soldier Serum from Dr. Abraham Erskine. When Steve was going on a solo mission to save his friend Bucky and the POWs that were captured at a HYDRA base, Howard personally flew him behind enemy lines, and afterwards he was responsible for construction and formation of the circular Shield made from vibranium. Stark also made Steve an upgraded military suit to use as Captain America. After the disappearance of Rogers, Stark located the Cosmic Cube in the ocean. Captain America: Super Soldier ''To be added ''Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter After the war, Stark invited Peggy Carter to join him as one of the charter members of SHIELD. Another charter member was Timothy Dugan, with whom Stark seemed to develop a friendship, as the former visited the latter' estate. During one of these visits, Stark explained the bikini style of swimsuit to an enamored Dugan. Captain America: The Winter Soldier ''To be added ''Iron Man 2: Public Identity Howard Stark discussed arc reactor technology with Anton Vanko. Although Anton was worried, Howard was resolute of everything working out perfectly. Later, he had Anton Vanko arrested and deported back to Russia, Obadiah Stane talked to Howard and told him that perhaps he should take Anton's treason as a some sort of sign. Years later, while checking some papers, Howard was accidentally hit by Tony's remote controlled car, he gets angry at Tony, thinking Tony was just wasting his time. Even more years later, he went to talk to Tony and told him that he ploughed through school for a reason. Tony simply replied that he can't conquer the world while he works on his tan. Edwin Jarvis then entered and told Howard that Maria was waiting for him in the car. Howard then leaves. Sometime later, Howard died. Iron Man Sometime later, Howard and Obadiah Stane, were responsible for the development of many weapons for the U.S. military. And together they participated in the Manhattan Project, the United States operation which developed the atomic bombs which ended the Second World War. Along with government associates, Howard has become a founding member of S.H.I.E.L.D. Howard created the Stark Expo, a world wide technology fair where the world's new technology would be presented to show a bright future for mankind. He meets a woman called Maria with whom they have a son, Tony. Howard never showed his son any love. However, deep down, he cared about his son. Howard and Maria was killed in a car accident on December 17, 1991 when Tony was 20. Iron Man 2 In it, he is depicted as having been a co-creator of the arc reactor technology, and a founding member of S.H.I.E.L.D.. His major role turned out to be as the original creator of the arc-reactor (which powers both his son Tony Stark's heart and his Iron Man armor) and the design of a new element that can stabilize the reactor, Howard lacked the technology to create the element at the time, so he embedded the atomic structure of the new element in the disguised form of the blueprint of the Stark Expo layout. Assuming that future technology will be able to synthesize the material, he films a message for his son Tony and hints that the key is the Expo model. Before the film ends, Howard says that Tony is and always will be his greatest creation. After examining the Expo model, Tony discovers the new element, noting that his father was still taking him to school even after being dead for over two decades. The new element is the key to a safer and more powerful arc reactor, which Tony needs to power the electromagnet protecting his heart without poisoning his blood, as the previous arc reactor had been. Creating a miniature accelerator in his basement lab, Tony is able to synthesize the new element, upgrade the design of the arc reactor to clean his blood, and construct a new armor suit using the new reactor in time for the film's final battle. The Avengers Howard Stark's file is among the ones Rogers studies after his awakening in the present days, and he's obviously reported as "Deceased". Howard's past association with Captain America is referenced when Tony notes that his father talked about Cap a great deal, although Tony initially expresses doubt towards Rogers' abilities until he sees the super soldier in action. Character traits Howard Stark was a brilliant scientist and inventor, with a genius-level I.Q., but often puts his work above everything, family included, thus gaining his son's disrespect. As a young man, he was extremely similar to what his son would have become: extremely brilliant and intelligent, but also a daredevil. Although he displays himself as something of a womanizer in public, it's implied that this was an act when he tells Steve that he doesn't bother with women, but rather focuses on his work. ("The moment you think you know what's going on in a woman's head is the moment your goose is well and truly cooked. Me, I focus on work, which right now is about making sure you and your men don't get killed.") Relationships *Abraham Erskine - Partner *Chester Phillips - Work colleague *Peggy Carter - Friend and work colleague *Steve Rogers - Friend and work colleague *James Barnes - Work Colleague *Howling Commandos - Work Colleagues *Nick Fury - Work colleague *Obadiah Stane - Former business partner *Anton Vanko - Former business partner *Tony Stark - Son *Maria Stark - Wife Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (5 films) **Captain America: The First Avenger'' - Dominic Cooper **''Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter'' - Dominic Cooper **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' - Dominic Cooper **''Iron Man'' (First appearance) - Gerard Sanders **''Iron Man 2'' - John Slattery **''The Avengers'' (Mentioned only) *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 comics) **''Iron Man 2: Public Identity'' **''Captain America: First Vengeance'' Behind the scenes This article doesn't have any behind-the-scenes information about this character. Please add some! Trivia *When the film rights to Iron Man belonged to New Line Cinema, early scripts had Iron Man pitted against Howard, who would become War Machine. *Howard Stark's scenes in Iron Man 2 were inspired by Walt Disney's promotional videos. Gallery ''Captain America: First Vengeance'' tumblr_ln1ru3SNyX1qkdtuqo1_500.jpg|Howard Stark in Captain America: First Vengeance. 4de681f7a5542.jpg 4de681f8897e2.jpg 177f9d2c0fc8cdfc604e4b6a1b794275.jpg ''Captain America: The First Avenger'' vlcsnap-2013-06-11-23h50m39s138.png|Stark introducing the hovering cars. Stark CATFA.jpg Howard Stark CA.jpg 2011_captain_america_025.jpg|Howard Stark watches in amazement as Steve Rogers emerges Howard Stark and Steve Rogers.jpg|Howard showing Steve some shields. Howard_steve.jpg|Howards and Steve discuss the circular shield. HowardStark.jpg|Howard Stark with Steve Rogers. captain-america-7-howard-stark.jpg|Stark analyzing the HYDRA weapons. images talk.jpg|Howard recovering the Tesseract, and heading the search for Steve Rogers. Howard-Stark-Dominic-Copper-Captain-America.jpg|Wallpaper. tumblr_m69mznAj471qzg583o4_r1_1280.jpg|Promotional Image. ''Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter'' HowardStark1-MOSAC.png HowardStark2-MOSAC.png HowardStark3-MOSAC.png HowardStarkDumDumDugan-MOSAC.png ''Iron Man 2: Public Identity'' Howardimage.jpg ''Iron Man'' HowardStark1-IM.png|Howard Stark ObadiahStaneHowardStark-IM.png|Howard Stark with Obadiah Stane. HowardStark2-IM.png|Newspaper article announcing Howard's death ''Iron Man 2'' Howard_stark.png HowardStark-IM2.png ''The Avengers'' Theavengersds-0221.jpg|Steve reading Stark's file, learning the details of his death. Category:Iron Man characters Category:Captain America characters Category:Marvel One-Shot characters Category:Earth-199999 Deceased Category:Family member Category:Businessman Category:Inventors Category:SSR Scientist Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Geniuses Category:Pilots Category:Fathers